The semiconductor device industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices at decreasing cost to address issues in a number of different areas. This has been achieved at least in part due to increasing integration density. The integration density of various integrated circuit components such as transistors, diodes, resistors and capacitors have benefited from continual reductions in minimum feature size into the deep submicron regime that in turn allows more components to be integrated into a given area. Computer added design/electronic design automation (CAD/EDA) tools facilitate highly integrated circuit designs including numerous oxide definition (OD) areas on each die. The OD areas correspond to active device areas and CAD/EDA tools define their arrangement.